Not Once Upon A Time
by Princess-Yelly
Summary: What happens when Gabriella and Troy break up... Then one day they meet again. What well happen? Sorry bad summary. My First Story. Rated M for safty, but mostly rated K-T.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night. I was sitting on my bed, looking at scrapbooks I've had made these past 7 years. Three were My High School Memories of my friends and me at EAST HIGH SCHOOL. One was when my mom and me were living in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

And the rest were of my boyfriend and me or I'll say my ex-boyfriend of 6 years Troy Bolton.

Who I met on New Years Eve during junior year, when the two of us were randomly chosen to sing karaoke. We started just by bring friends and then a few months later it became more. Luckily my mom and me didn't move until I Graduated. And he followed me after that. Him at Berkley University and me at Stanford University. Then about a 1 years ago he proposed and I said yes. I know your wondering what had happened... so here it is. After I words, we had made love for the first time, we both lost our virginity that night to each other.

Then suddenly I hear a crying, I get off my bed walking to the door, opening it and going to the room next door and picking up my daughter Tory, who was only three months old, which I had named after her father. Yes my ex-boyfriend of 6 years Troy. She looked a lot like him not just cause of her eyes, which were the same beautiful blue eyes I had fell in Love with. I tear up a bit; this always happens when I look at her eyes, she just reminds me of him so much.

I hold her and start moving to the creamy white rocky chair, which matched the rest of her furniture and mine. I sit on the chair and start rocking slowly back and forth while I unclasp my bar strap and start breast-feeding her.

Then I start thinking of him... what would have happened if we didn't break up. But then what's the point, he'll till have joined the NBA and hardly be home with me and Tory. And I started to cry, streams of tears running down my face. Tory stops drinking and looks up at me like if she knew that my heart ached and that I was crying.

I got up and went to my bedroom still holding Tory. I lay down on my bed and look at a page of the scrap book I was making a few hours ago, but had stopped to look at the other ones for ideas how to decorative the pages, I had got that and sadness of missing him so much. The page was a baby pink with a picture of Tory in the middle and on the upper left of the page was a picture of Troy and on the bottom right a picture of me. A picture of what could have been a happy family, but he didn't even know a thing about Tory. All cause of the night we broken up.

_*Flashback*_

_I was so happy, I just took 6 different pregnancy tests and all were positive. I was walking to my bedroom, where my finance of 2 months was. I opened the door and he had just hanged up from a call from his cell and was grinning like crazy. I walked up to him and he said "I have big news!" happily. "Me too, but you go first." I said, cause I wanted him to be excited for the news I was going to tell him. "I got into the NBA!" He said. I frowned, thinking how was he going to be there for me and this baby if he hardly going to be home. "Is something wrong." he said, worried. I faked a smile and shake my head saying "NO. Nothings wrong" _

_"Then why did you look upset when I told you the news." not convinced _

_"Cause you well hardly be home Troy, what happens if we start to have a family... you'll won't be here at all for our kids."_

_"So that's all"_

_"Yah"_

_"Well I guess its goodbye." he said walking to his bag and putting his stuff away in the bag and walked to the door._

_"What... do you... mean ...good...bye" I said, with my voice cracking._

_"I mean good bye as in goodbye Gabriella forever" he looks at me in tears "Hope you find that special guy cause its not me... I'm sure of it" walks through the door and goes downstairs. I run after him " No please Troy... Don't ...leave me" I cried. He stops and goes up to me and kisses me "I'm sorry Gabs" he says while leaving the house. I close the door and sinking down to the floor and crying my eyes out. "His... gone...his...really...gone._

_*End of Flashback*_

I fell asleep Crying. The only thing that was on my mind was him. That he could be right next to me, threw everything, the pregnancy, me giving birth to Tory, and that Tory could've had a father right now, to hold her, protect her and call her his little girl or his little princess...

********************************************************************************************************************************

_Troy's POV_

I was lying down on my bed watching ESPN, seeing an interview I had done this morning. I grab the remote and sit up on the bed and change the channel and end up watching Mickey Mouse's clubhouse, which really for little kids, but I like watching it... since there's nothing else interesting to watch at this time. Then I start to think about Gabriella. My Gabriella. Why did I leave her... man... I'm in Idiot.

*_Flashback*_

_"Cause you well hardly be home Troy, what happens if we start to have a family... you'll won't be here at all for our kids."_

*_End of Flashback*_

I wonder why she said kids and family? Was she pregnant? Was she really carrying my child... I mean... our child? I start to realize that maybe she was pregnant. There couldn't be another explanation on why she had to mention kids. I get up and grab my cell and I'm going through my phone book and looking for Gabriella and then... I found her and I press call and it's dialing and says "I'm sorry the number you have reached has been disconnected... bye."

*_Flashback*_

_"Well I guess its goodbye." he said walking to his bag and putting his stuff away in the bag and walked to the door._

_"What... do you... mean ...good...bye" I said, with my voice cracking._

_"I mean good bye as in goodbye Gabriella forever" he looks at me in tears "Hope you find that special guy cause its not me... I'm sure of it" walks through the door and goes downstairs. I run after him " No please Troy... Don't ...leave me" I cried. He stops and goes up to me and kisses me "I'm sorry Gabs" he says while leaving the house. _

*_End of Flashback*_

I fell asleep in tears only thinking about My Gabriella and our child. On what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gabriella's POV_

The next morning I'm sleeping until I hear Tory crying I start to get up and I take a look at my alarm clock and it says its 7:24 A.M. and in five more seconds it turns to 7:25 A.M. and it starts to beep and I press the off button and I start walking to Tory's room, wondering how she woke up a few seconds right before the alarm went off.

I walk to her crib, grab her, and start walking to the changing table, I grab a new diaper and the box of wipes. After I take off her diaper ,I throw it into the trashcan, which is by the table. I grab a wipe and start to clean her up; when I finished, I sanitized my hands, then I grab the new diaper and put it under her. I grab the baby prodder, applied a bit on her, put it down then I finish putting on her diaper and put her on a light purple outfit. I really don't like her wear pink since a lot of girls wear pink and mostly because in High School one of my friends Sharpay, well kind of, always had something in pink, even her car, her license plate, her locker and in senior year both lockers inside and outside.

Then I go to the kitchen with Tory of course. I put her on her swing chair thing, I go to the coffee machine and start to make coffee for myself and I go to a cabinet and grab a cereal box. I go and grab a bowl and I put it on the table that is right next to Tory and I go to the refrigerator, grab the milk, and pour some in the bowl then I pour the cereal and started eating.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Troy's POV_

I hear the stupid red alarm clock beeping like if it was the fire alarm. I put my hand over it and turned it off, then flip over on my bed sitted up and grab the TV remote and pressed the power button and the TV turns on to again Mickey Mouse's clubhouse, I watch it for a bit then I start thinking of Gabriella again. How much I miss her. I wish she could be right now next to me, everyday waking up to her beautiful face.

I turn the TV off and go downstairs for breakfast that my chef had made, since I barely know how to cook stuff. I sit down on the dinning room table where my breakfast is waiting for me to eat it all up.

Then I go to my huge master bedroom, with a huge king bed that is only for me. I got ready for practice. Maybe Gabriella was right that I'd barely be home for her, and if we had kids, even them too. Man. I just want to know if Gabriella was pregnant that day; to know if I have a child right now, that she's raising all by herself, that I'm a father. You have no idea how much I want to see her.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Gabriella's POV_

I go and drop off Tory at my Mom's and head to work, which is in a building near the Staples Center, which is where Troy works.** (A/N: Just in case some of you don't know the Staples Center is where the Lakers play and practice.)** I know your wondering how come we never seen each other at all. Well. I have NO CLUE. But I wished we did.

I'm in my office as always, looking at a photo of Tory and me and another one of Troy and me. My boss is coming into the office right now, so I stop looking at the photos and I get back to my work. "Ms. Montez I'm sorry to inform you this but your fired." he said. I immediately look at him in shook.

"But why?"

"Well you're always getting distracted looking your photos which are on your desk and you're always a bit behind."

"But I need this job. To raise my daughter, to give her food and shelter."

"Like I said I'm sorry. But it not me but my boss."

"I understand sir."

"Well get to packing to your stuff."

"Yes sir."

I start to pack every single thing up and into a box; all I have left is my photo of Troy and me. I stare at it for a bit, and start to cry, that I really need him, right here right now. For not just me, but for Tory as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_No One's POV_

Gabriella walked out of her office with a big box with all her stuff. Then going to the main lobby and returning her employ card at the front desk. After that she goes to her car and start driving to Starbucks. But Troy is also on his way to Starbucks after a long day of basketball practice. Gabriella at the moment is ordering her Grande Mocha Cappiccino with whip cream please while Troy is parking his car in front of the store. Troy goes and orders his coffee "I'll have a small Mocha Fracqquiccino ." The person at the counter says "Name?" "Troy." he said.

"Troy as in Captain of the NBA Lakers Troy Bolton?!" she said in shock.

"Yeah."

"Can I your autograph?"

"Sure." Grabs a piece of paper from the counter girl, puts his signgiture on the paper and gives it to her.

"Thank you!"

"No Problem." Goes to the pick up counter and hears the name "Gabriella" being called out as well as "Grande Mocha Cappiccino with whip cream!". "Thanks." Gabriella said, about to leave when she feels a hand on her arm holding her back "Hey let go of..." sees Troy "Troy?" Shocked to see he's right in front of her, the love of her life, as well as the father of her child. "Gabriella, hey."

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." Hugs him and smiles.

"I've missed you" Hugs her back.

"I've missed you too." Pulls back from the hug. "So, what's up, how are you doing in the NBA?"

"Just practicing and playing around the country." he says sadly.

"What's wrong I throught it was your dream?" she said concern about him.

"I guess, I've missed you a lot, that by now we could have been married and maybe starting a family."

"I've missed you too Troy, but why did you leave me then?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking striaght, I was so happy that I got in; but then when I told you the news, you looked upset for some reason."

"Troy small Mocha Fracqquiccino!" a worker yelled out. Then everyone in the whole store stopped what they were doing and looked at Troy and Gabriella. "Get him!" some random person yelled. "Thanks." Troy says while grabbing his coffee and grabbing Gabriella by the hand while taking her to his car. "Get in." he yelled.

"Why?" she said confused.

"Just get in!" he said while getting in though the drivers sit.

"Okay." does what she was told to do, while Troy is backing up from the parking space. "Where are we going?" she asked nervously. "To the nearest park. So you can go back to your car later." he said. "But why did you take me?" she asked confused as well as concern at the same time.

"To ask you something and cause they would follow you too."

"Who?"

"The paparzzi."

"Ohh... So what were you going to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you still have feelings for me?" he said worried what she'll say.

"Of course I do." she says smiling.

"So would you be my girlfriend again?"

"Sure I would love to" she said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"So would you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure I would love to be your girlfriend again."

"You know, you just made me the happiest man in the world right now." Troy said while hugging Gabriella.

"Well..."

"Well what?" he asked worried and hoping she well tell him about Tory.

"Well... we have a daughter."

"I know."

"Wait... you know...how?" she asked wondering how he knows.

"My mom told me. But please don't get mad at her I promised her I wasn't going to tell anybody it was her." he said begging her to not get mad.

"I'm not mad... but I well thank her."

"What do you mean thank her?" he asked.

"It's going to make things easier," she said

"Yeah... so let get to your mom's house to get Tory."

"You really want to see her don't you?"

"Yeah... all I know is that her name is Tory Alexandra Bolton, that she's our daughter, that she's 3 months old and has my eyes."

"Well let's go... because it's going to be a long stop; you know telling my mom everything and her seeing you."

"Yeah… I get it, ." He said while turning on the engine.

...

"Mom you okay?"

"Of course Maja, why do you ask?"

"I thought you might get mad that Troy and I back together, after what he did to me last time."

"Oh Gabriella, I don't care about that, I'm just happy that the two of you are together again."

"Thanks Mom, I'm going to and help Troy with Tory now."

"Trust me his going to need help, just like did after you had Tory."

"Yeah, you're right about that one." She said while entering the living room to see Troy grinning like crazy while looking at Tory.

"I can see that you're happy."

"I still can't believe she's ours, that I'm her father."

"Well you better believe it, and don't worry in the beginning I couldn't believe it myself."

"So when are we leaving?"

"In a moment, my moms going to give us Tory's play pen and her other stuff."

"Okay.", feels Tory trying to go to Gabriella, "Looks like someone wants their mommy." "Come here sweetie." She said taking her from Troy, and gets closer to Troy. Troy puts his arms around Gabriella and his daughter. "I miss your hugs so much," she said while relaxing her back on Troy's chest. "Trust me you have no idea how much I miss you being in my arms." He said sitting there with Gabriella and his daughter in a comfortable silence, until Tory started crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" "Gabs I don't think she's going to answer you." "I know, your hungry aren't you, Troy can you hold her for just one moment?" "Sure, please Tory calm down." He said while rocking her. "Pass me Tory now." He did what he was told, and then sees Tory calming down while sucking on to Gabriella's right nipple. "She looks happy." "Yeah she likes my milk better than formula." "Yeah, but that's just common sense Gabs. All babies love their mommy's milk. So anyways why did you decide to breast-freed her?"

"Well I have to drain the milk out no matter what so why waste milk."

"True, so does it hurt?"

"Not now but in the beginning it was, like the first time."

"Whoa she's hungry."

"I guess so." And at that very moment Tory started crying. "Shih, its okay.", she said while patting her back gently and she stops crying. "You want to get going to the house now." "Yeah that will be. And I think Tory is getting sleepy." "Okay, I'll be getting her stuff, while you two go to the car." "Okay." She said while getting up with Tory in her arms going to Troy's car.


End file.
